


Best Laid Plans

by Numina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numina/pseuds/Numina
Summary: The greatest heroes the galaxy has never known...





	Best Laid Plans

 "Alright," Ashka Flinder flattened her birdlike hand on the table, eyeballing each of her confederates in turn, "That's the plan. I don't want to hear a grunt or squeak out of any of you except to tell me if you're in or out. Right now. No more waiting. The Empire needs to be stopped, and it's up to us."  
  
A total of ten eyes and one blast visor stared back at her from the four other mercs seated around the table, all of them sheltering conspiratorially under the white nose and grey smoke that swirled in the bustling bar.  
  
"T'se dja," Boruk Boof nodded curtly, the barbed scales on his arms shimmering as they bristled with pride. Ashka returned the nod with a wry smile.  
  
TC-115 cracked his synthetic knuckles eerily, "In."  
  
Klouk Dargr's eyestalks exchanged a look before she heaved a weary sigh, indicating the resigned fatalism that Ashka had come to count on so heavily.  
  
Chirrch just began clicking pulse clips off their bandolier and slotting them into their heavily ornamented shock staff.  
  
Ashka swallowed, savoring the cusp of anticipation and dread. It was time.  
  
A sharp and continuing series of cries from outside sliced through the noise of the bar, and every head (and half the weapons) in the room turned toward the cheerfully bright vapor portal as a tall mandalorian stumbled through. With his hands up, he bellowed, "It's over! The emperor's dead! His generals are scattered! Leia Organa's rebels finally did it!"  
  
A mostly-joyful cacophony of howls and shrieks went through the bar; smugglers crowing over how good chaos was for business, the bartender whooping about the expungement of his back-taxes, and Tarko the Oddsmaker grinning from both faces over how many people had bet against that damn unkillable princess.  
  
Ashka just opened her mouth and closed it quietly, her meticulously hand-picked band of associates staring at her in a perfectly framed catalog of bemusement across diverse life forms.  
  
"Well," she shrugged, "plan B," she rolled the carefully coded collage of technical specs up off the table and put in back into its tube, "I think it's Klouk's round."  
  
Klouk sighed heavily and raised an appendage to summon the serving droid.


End file.
